youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Superhero Movie (2008)
Superhero Movie is a superhero film like Spider-man movies. Plot Rick Rider was a student at Empire High School, lives with his Uncle Steve and Aunt Ellie. He has 2 best friends, Trey Parker and Yesenia Wilson (Scarlett Johansson) who he had a crush on ever since. During a school field trip at the animal research lab, a mutated dragonfly bites Rick. At the lab, Freddy Brock (Derek Mears) and his friend, Dr. James are working a cure for Freddy to save his life until something change Freddy. Freddy had got stronger than ever and killed Dr. James. The next day, Rick begin to realize that he had strange powers. Then, Rick reveals his secret to his uncle and they argue. Outside, he and Yesenia talk about their life until Yesenia's boyfriend, Alex Brock came and Yesenia left. The next morning, Rick want to buy a car to impress Yesenia until he doesn't have enough money until a bank robber came, left and shoots his uncle. Then, his uncle died and Rick went to find the killer who kill his uncle. Then, he did and sent him to jail. At night, Rick met by Professor X at his school for mutants. Later as Dragonfly, he quickly becomes a media sensation, but gets badly injured by a new villian named The Nightmare. At night, Yesenia was walking until Rick came and got her a dozen of roses. Then, Yesenia wonder why Rick's the only person who cares about her when Rick said nothing at her. So, Yesenia left until she was attacked by thieves, but Dragonfly saves her and they shares a kiss. Somewhere far away, Freddy plans to kill people and give him enough life to make him stronger than before. At the Rider's house, Aunt Ellie was making thanksgiving dinner with the help of Yesenia and Trey. But, Yesenia's boyfriend came and his uncle too. During the grace, Ellie realize that Rick's arm got cut. Then, Freddy realize the cut and know Rick's identity. So, he decide to leave with his nephew. When it was over, Yesenia and Rick talk for while about the Dragonfly. Then, Rick tells her how he feel about her and Yesenia was happy. Before they kiss, Alex came back and froze when he saw that they like each other. Feeling betrayed by his girlfriend, Alex told his uncle that his girlfriend was in love with Rick. Since Freddy know Dragonfly's weakness, he decide to kidnapped her as a hostage. During the night, The Nightmare kidnapped Yesenia and call Rick that he kidnapped her and took her at the building where 1,000 people is. Few hours later, Yesenia woke up and realize that she was at the top of the building where 1,000 people is. When Dragonfly came, The Nightmare make him chose which should he save first: the girl he loves or the 1,000 people which he'll kill. When The Nightmare drop Yesenia, Dragonfly went to save her and put her to safe while he and The Nightmare fight. Then, Dragonfly save the people of Townville until The Nightmare got him and throws Dragonfly into an abandoned building where he begins to beat him. During the fight, The Nightmare tells him that he will kill Yesenia Wilson and everyone he loves. Then, Dragonfly dominates over him, forcing The Nightmare into being unmasked. At first, Freddy begs for forgiveness, but his evil personal attempts to remote-control his glider to kill Dragonfly. Then, Dragonfly avoids the attack, causing the glider to killed Freddy instead and he dies. The next day, Yesenia told Rick that she was in love with him, but Rick, feeling that he must protect her from Dragonfly's enemies, hides his true feelings and want them to be "just" friends for now. As Rick leaves, he recalls Uncle Steve's words about responsibility and accepts his new life as The Dragonfly. Cast *Ryan Gosling as Rick Rider/Dragonfly *Scarlett Johansson as Yesenia Wilson *Jeremy Renner as Freddy Brock/The Nightmare *Mark Ruffalo as Uncle Steve *Chris Evans as Trey Parker *Anna Faris as Aunt Ellie *Chris Hemsworth as Alex Brock *Josh Hutcherson as Dr. James *Woody Harrelson as Professor X